


Flowerfields

by pressforward



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressforward/pseuds/pressforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Kanaya and Jade doing something with plants or flowers together. It can be romantic or not. I would love to see them having fun over fauna together. If you want to, you can add a Rose in there somewhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowerfields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoClassyCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoClassyCats/gifts).




End file.
